


Day 7 - Cosplaying

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. many grammatical error. first published 070313





	Day 7 - Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. many grammatical error. first published 070313

For the Duet April photo shoot, Yuto need to wear a police officer uniform. Most of the police uniform that being prepared by the staff were a man police officer uniform. But somehow there’s one woman police officer uniform in between it. As Yuto saw that uniform, Yuto immediately remember the day when Yamada cosplaying as a woman police officer in Risou no Musuko last year. He was just too cute with that uniform. He had a picture of him with that uniform and kept it save in his laptop while once in a while looking at it and ‘fantasizing’. He wanted to see his boyfriend wear that uniform again.

Yuto was begging Yamada to wear the woman police officer uniform. Yamada refused it at first, saying that he feels embarrassed and all but because Yuto kept pestering him and he always couldn’t resist Yuto’s request when the latter started giving him some kisses in his sensitive part, he finallt give in. He told Yuto to wait until they were home.

So when they arrived at Nakajima’s house, Yuto’s parents were out to his grandfather’s house, Yuto again demand Yamada to fulfilled his promise. Yamada sighed before telling him to wait outside when he was changing his clothes to the woman police officer uniform that Yuto successfully borrowed.

After sometime, Yamada open Yuto’s room door and peeking outside. Yuto immediately came over when he saw his door was open. But Yamada not letting him in but instead he asked Yuto to wear the man police officer uniform that he successfully borrowed as well. Yamada threaten that he will change back his clothes if Yuto didn’t change as well. Have no choice, Yuto also changed his clothes to the man police officer uniform, then knocked his door after he is done changing.

Yuto was captivated when he saw his pretty boyfriend wearing that uniform. He looked so pretty in that uniform. And the uniform also fit well on him. Yuto looked at him from head to toe made Yamada embarrassed because Yuto staring at him like he wanted to eat him. Yuto moved closer to Yamada, pulled him to his embrace, his hand on the shorter waist.

“What kind of punishment will I get if I seduce a police officer?” Yuto playfully asked.  
“Mmm… depend on what kind of way you use to seduce.” Yamada played along.  
“So what punishment will I get from this one?” Yuto lean down to gave a peck on Yamada’s lips.  
Yamada acted like he was thinking for a moment before saying  
“Then the punishment is this.” Yamada pulled Yuto’s head down and kissed the latter lips fully. Yuto’s slightly parted lips made Yamada shoved his tongue inside him. Tongue twirling other tongue in their mouth, exchanging each other saliva. The kissed was heated as Yuto pushed his boyfriend on top of his sofa bed. Moan can be heard from their mouth as they sucking, licking and exploring each other mouth. Yuto’s hand started slipping under his boyfriend’s clothes, roaming around his boyfriend’s soft skin as they increased their kissing’s pace.

Yuto’s hand found the already hard nipple. He twirled it around, before rubbing it gently and pinched it. His action made Yamada screamed a little as he felt a strange but good sensation from that action. Yuto’s moved his lips from Yamada’s lips to his left ear. His mouth licked every skin of Yamada’s left ear, and nibbling his earlobe gently while his right hand still playing on the hard nipple, shifting from right to left, rubbing and pinching.

Yamada’s felt his body shivered a little because of the tingling sensation. His body started to want more of it.

Yuto’s mouth moved to Yamada’s right ear, he did the same thing he did on Yamada’s left ear. His right hand moved down, caressing every skin on Yamada’s front body. His hand moved down again, rubbing Yamada’s tight on top of the skirt he wore before slipping his hand under the skirt and felt the soft skin beneath it. Yuto caressed it up and down as his mouth also started kissing Yamada’s neck, sucking it and leaving love marks here and there. Yuto’s hand slightly touched his boyfriend’s member but he purposely let his hand to not touch it fully. He wanted to tease his cute boyfriend.

Yamada became more restless. His legs couldn’t stay still. His hand roaming around Yuto’s back while sometime nailing his fingers on Yuto’s back. His mouth kept moaning incoherrent words. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yutooo… I can’t take it anymore. Don’t tease me like this!”  
Yuto looked at the person under him. Yamada’s face was so sexy and seductive. His eyes became a bit downcast. Made it looked sexier in Yuto’s eyes. It was obvious that his small boyfriend want to do more than this.  
“So, what do you want my dear Ryosuke?”  
“I want you Yuto.”  
“What do you want me to do Ryosuke?” Yuto was still teasing his boyfriend.  
“I want you to give me more pleasure.”  
“What kind of pleasure?”  
“Heavenly pleasure.” Yuto chuckled.  
“As you wish my love.”  
After he said that, Yuto started doing more pervy and intimate stuffs to his boyfriend. Their clothes scattered all over his room. Their moan filled the silence surrounding. They took each other to feel the heavenly pleasure that can only be created by them.


End file.
